peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 January 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-01-31 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *The Graham Bond initiation session includes a cover version of "Wade In The Water", a popular spiritual best-known in the 1960s in the hit version (1965) by the Ramsey Lewis Trio. Bond had already recorded it with his Graham Bond Organisation in 1965. The session also includes a version of Bond's song "Walking In The Park", previously covered by Colosseum and released as a single from their debut album. *The Blodwyn Pig B-side is a cover of Larry Williams' 1959 rock'n'roll hit "Slow Down", a favourite of the Beatles who recorded it in 1964 both as an official release and on a BBC session. *One-session wonders Galliard (not to be confused with Slim Gaillard) were a Birmingham band of the early 1970s, who recorded two LPs for Deram Records. More about them here. Sessions *Graham Bond Initiation, one and only. Recorded 1970-01-20. No known commercial release. *Galliard, one and only. Recorded 1970-01-12. No known commercial release. *Keef Hartley Band, #2 (rpt). First broadcast: 04 May 1969. Recorded 1969-04-29. No known commercial release. "Believe In You" not played in this repeat broadcast. Tracklisting *Spirit: 1984 (7") CBS 4773 *Family: Drowned In Wine (LP - A Song For Me) Reprise RSLP 9001 *Galliard: Frog Galliard (session) *Graham Bond Initiation: Walking In The Park (session) *Jerry Corbitt: Let The Music Come Inside (LP - Corbitt) Polydor 24-4003 (US release) *Wild Man Fischer: Monkeys Versus Donkeys (LP - An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Syd Barrett: Golden Hair (LP - The Madcap Laughs) Harvest SHVL 765 *Keef Hartley Band: Waiting Around (session) *Kevin Ayers: Song For Insane Times (LP - Joy Of A Toy) Harvest SHVL 763 *Fleetwood Mac & Otis Spann: Talk With You Right (LP - Blues Jam At Chess) Blue Horizon S 7-66227 *Galliard: I Wrapped Her In Ribbons (session) @''' *Blodwyn Pig: Slow Down (7" b-side Same Old Story) Chrysalis (Island) WIP 6070 *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: The Hoot Owl (LP - John Mayall Plays John Mayall) Decca LK 4680 *Jeremy Spencer: Mean Blues (LP - Jeremy Spencer) Reprise RSLP 9002 *Graham Bond Initiation: Wade In The Water (session) *Soft Machine: Pig (LP - Volume Two) Probe SPB 1002 *Occasional Word Ensemble: The Girl Behind Me (LP – The Great Leap Sideways) Dandelion 63753 *Galliard: New Dawn Breaking (session) *Galliard: Ask For Nothing (session) *Tony Williams Lifetime: Vashkar (LP - Emergency! Volume One) Polydor 583 574 *Keef Hartley Band: Too Much Thinking (session) *Graham Bond Initiation: Love Is The Law (session) *Ronnie Hawkins: Come Love (LP - Arkansas Rock Pile) Roulette RCP 1003 *Keef Hartley Band: Spanish Fly (session) *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Galliard - Peel session - Top Gear 31/1/70 ;Length *6:33 ;Other * ;Available *Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels